


Keeping Cover!Remix

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Remix, Undercover Work, smutty remix!party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a smutty remix of my story "Keeping Cover" - Before Phil and Melinda have to go undercover as a couple, they define some boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Cover!Remix

Melinda hates the insincerity of undercover work, but this time, things are even worse. Because this time it’s not all lies. She loves Phil Coulson. It’s something she can’t control and she arranged herself with it. But in three hours they will go out there and pose as a couple.

And now he’s standing in front of her, wanting to define boundaries. Where can he touch her? How can he hold her? Should they kiss?

Her heart skips a beat at the idea of it. They’re in her room at the playground where she went to practice Tai Chi to calm herself (and failed to do so). She’s wearing her black training attire, he’s already dressed in jeans and a green t shirt. All his undercover outfit is missing now, is the brown leather jacket. Being here with him, just a few steps away from her bed feels strangely intimate, but she’s glad they’re here. No one else will disturb them. No one but Phil dares to come here. For this, she wants to be alone with him.

“You want to kiss me?” she asks.

“I’m not sure.” He nibbles on his bottom lip. “I mean, should we?”

She swallows. “We could try.” Would it be up to her, they would kiss all the time. But this is risky. This is close to stupid.

His eyes widen. “Are you sure?”

She wants to kiss him and this is probably her only chance, so … “Just kiss me now and then we decide.” That’s a sound plan. If it’s too much, if he’ll be too good, she can put a stop to it and it won’t catch her off guard on the field.

He nods slowly. They stand a few feet away from each other and if they plan on kissing, they should be getting closer, but he doesn’t move. So she has to.

Once, she’s close enough to touch him, she graces his wrist with her fingertips. “Are you sure?” she asks.

“You start,” he mumbles and stares at her lips.

Gosh, she wants this! She cradles his face, his eyes close and he sighs. This could be lovely, would it be real. She always pictured their first kiss to be slow and tender. She just didn’t expect it to be for practice.

His lips are soft. She nibbles on them and presses her mouth against his gently, before she pulls away. Her heart races. She just wants to kiss him again and again.

“How’s this?” she asks and strokes his cheek with her thumb.

He blinks at her and takes a heavy breath. His hands find her waist and she gets just a little closer.

“Can I try?” he asks.

She lifts her chin. He bends down and their lips meet again. He’s tender too. It’s lovely. It’s everything she ever thought it might be. His arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her snug against him. His tongue teases her lips and she opens up to him with a sigh. He tastes fantastic! And she loses herself. Fortunately, she doesn’t get lost alone.

When she breaks the kiss eventually, he takes his hands off her and takes a step back. Her hands glide down his chest until she pulls away so she doesn’t hold on. She wants to howl in frustration.

“This was a bad idea,” he mumbles and shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I should’ve known better.”

“Known better how?”

“I don’t want to stop, once I start with you.”

Her heart skips another beat. What? She grabs his hand, before he can turn and run.

He sighs. “I know we’re friends and I … When we kiss it’s more than just cover for me,” he says and shrugs. He’s blushing so hard. And he doesn’t meet her gaze. Instead he stares at the ground. “I don’t think I can do this and then just give up on you.”

“Then don’t,” she says and squeezes his left hand. “Please, Phil …” Whatever he’s talking about, she wants in. It doesn’t have to be love. Maybe love could grow.

Now he stares at her, motionless.

She swallows hard. “Don’t stop.” Because it’s at least something. It’s a start.

Then, he pulls her close by her hand, cradles her face with his right one and kisses her. Soundly. It’s heaven.

She moans. He lets go of her hand and grabs her hip. She loops her arms around his neck. She loves how he kisses her now. Restless, hungry. She feels the same. She presses herself against him and feels his hard cock against her thigh. She loves him. She wants him.

He breaks away from her mouth to kiss her chin, her jaw, her throat. His lips close around her earlobe. “I love you,” he whispers. “I can’t stop that. I can’t help it.”

Just like that, he takes her breath away. She almost lost him so many times and for months it felt like she was grasping for straws and like she was slipping. He died. He sent her away. She just kept losing. But he loves her. He sounds as desperate as she feels for him. She whimpers and presses herself against him. He loves her. She buries her face in the dip of his neck and holds on to him. “I love you too,” she mumbles against his skin. “I love you so much.”

When she lifts her head to to look at him, his gaze is already focused on her face.

“You love me?” he asks quietly.

She nods. She kisses him again. So very much. He sighs against her. He squeezes her once, before he loosens his hold on her and relaxes in her arms. His hands roam over her body as they kiss. She loves how he touches her, too.

She’s the first one who starts pulling at clothes, to search for skin underneath his shirt. Together, they undress. It’s clumsy and eager and wonderful. They don’t say much other than, “Yes” and “Please” and “More”. They touch and kiss and explore each other with every sense. She loves every moment.

They settle down on her bed. He kisses her neck and strokes her arms when she gets a condom from the drawer of her nightstand. She kisses his throat and caresses his shoulders as she waits for him to pull it over his hard erection.

He lies down and she straddles him, sitting upright, so she can observe his face as she takes him inside of her. She loves how focused he is on her. His hands massage her hips and ass while she rides him harder and harder. He feels so good everywhere. Inside her. She presses her chest against his and kisses him to feel him even more as her orgasm washes over her. He comes soon after.


End file.
